


A Very Romerica Christmas

by thecattydddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy holiday’s everyone! This is a little gift I have planned for you guys where I’m going to post a short Romerica fic every day until Christmas for all of you based on a randomized word from a couple of lists. If they are really well received plot ideas or if someone requests a continuation, I may expand on some of these later, but no promises. Enjoy them all and have a very, merry Christmas season!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be accepting prompts on my writing blog, elydoesthatwritingshit (Tumblr). If you have an idea, feel free to send it! n.n~

“What do you mean we're doing a gift exchange?” Lovino wrinkled his nose at his brother's update from the world meeting. He'd had other obligations that had pulled him away this time. First time he'd missed a meeting in ages and this had happened. Just his luck, really. He couldn't get a break.

“Oh yeah! It'd gonna be great! Big brother France suggested it and we all decided it'd be a lot of fun! We drew names, already!” Feliciano took an envelope from his pocket, presenting it to the other. “I even got you one so you wouldn't feel left out!” Lovino rubbed his temple, annoyed. He held his hands out for it and Feliciano was only too happy to hand it over. He stood there for a moment, waiting for Lovino to open the envelope.

“I'm not opening it with you standing there, _idiota_. What if you're the one I'm giving the gift to?” Feliciano looked confused for a second.

“But, _Fratello_. It's not a secret excha-”

“Just get out of here, _Bastardo_!” Feliciano opted with a retreat, leaving Lovino to inspect the envelope in peace. It was a simple crème color and nothing about the item gave him any hint to whose name it contained. Really, he would rather not know at all, but it's not like he could not participate now that his brother had already signed him up.

He slipped his thumb beneath the paper flap and slid it across the length to release the card inside from its white prison. He slid it out of the confines on the envelope, only to see that the surface facing him was blank. Turning it over, his gaze fell across the elegant font which was clearly reminiscent of Francis' handwriting. He narrowed his eyes at the name scribbled across the paper. And again, just to be sure. A serious frown fell over Lovino's face and he tossed the page aside with disgust. Like hell he was doing that. There were better, easier things he could do with his life than try and think of a gift for _that_ idiot. The card fluttered to the ground behind him as he left, off to make sure his brother wasn't getting into trouble. It landed on the ground, without a sound. The single name faced up towards the ceiling, drawing attention to itself with its unnecessary flamboyance.

_America._

 


	2. Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Through some unfortunate happenstance, Alfred either gets drenched or falls into a fountain. Lovino unfortunately (or fortunately) catches a glimpse when Alfred’s white button-up shirt is clinging to his form."
> 
> \- Prompt from tedizleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten a little carried away with this one. ‘orz

“There's no snow.”

Alfred looked over at the Italian's statement, eyebrow raised. “Well, yeah. I figured that much. Italy doesn't usually have snow, does it?”

“Not down here it doesn't.” Lovino shook his head, enforcing the idea. “I remember it always used to snow at your house. I just wanted to make sure you knew that wasn't happening.”

“That's cute, but I haven't seen a white Christmas in close to a century.” Lovino was a little surprised by this. It'd been a while since he'd stayed with the American all those years ago, but he'd distinctly remembered very frosty winters, huddled around the fireplace and Alfred singing stupid christmas carols. “As soon as the fall hits I pack up my bags and resettle in Florida right alongside the crocodiles and the oranges.”

“The crocodiles?”

“Oh yeah. They can get real big down south. I used to wrestle with 'em back in the day, but now it gets kinda messy and my boss gets mad at me for disturbing the wild life, so I just stick to the bears during the summer.”

“You're really weird.”

“Haha! Thanks!”

Lovino didn't really know what made him agree to let Alfred come visit for the holidays. The Italian didn't consider himself dainty, persay, but he was nothing like the all American man blundering through his airport right then, easily carrying his three luggages on his shoulder like they weighed nothing. Just getting off the plane, the idiot had knocked down two people and an entire kiosk. He'd complained about the moving space being way too small and had protested loudly when Lovino shot back that he was just too fat.

The jab, however, was more tease than truth. Lovino knew that Alfred was larger than most people he'd met, but what the Englishman who constantly got on his case would often assume to be fat, Lovino figured was more muscle and general bone structure. Even now, the baggy jeans and stupid button up left a lot to be desired. The American seemed to like his clothes as large as his meal portions, so it was really no wonder people got the wrong idea all the time.

Lovino drove them back to his house, Alfred babbling away over the sound of the radio. He tuned the American out slightly, thinking. Really, the American's problem came mostly from his total lack of finesse. It'd been years that he'd been meeting with Alfred and he'd come to learn exactly what the man was capable of, over time. You wouldn't know that at first glance, though. It really did a lot to one's reputation if they weren't presentable and Alfred might be the most tragic of examples. With just a little help, Lovino could have easily fixed that.

Now, Lovino wasn't usually one to give out his gift like that, but this was a special case. Alfred had been good to him and his brother over the years. Besides, it was the holiday season. No doubt Alfred had a far too ridiculous gift for him in one of his bags currently hidden in the trunk. At the very least, he could wrap this whole thing up as charity and get his good deeds for the season out of the way.

With the decision made, Lovino realized he had to somehow get the American to go shopping with him. Usually, Alfred wasn't the kind of guy you could drag around the mall all day. Unless he really needed it, Alfred would be a hassle to take care of. He'd have to rid the American of all this current clothes in order to get anywhere. With this in mind, Lovino pulled the car up to the curb and parked in front of a supermarket and pulled out his wallet.

“What are we stopping here for?” Alfred wondered, peering out the window to inspect their location. A few bills were pressed into his hands and he shot Lovino a confused gaze.

“Oi. I just remembered I need some milk for dinner and I'm all out. Go inside and get me some.” Alfred looked from the bills back to the Italian.

“Are you sure? What if I get the wrong kind?”

“It's just milk, Bastard. I don't see how you could mess that up.”

“But-”

“Just go.”

“Alright, but I'm not taking the fall for this one.” Alfred hopped out of the car and headed for the store. Once Lovino was sure he was gone, the Italian quickly jumped out of the car and raced to the trunk to reveal Alfred's bags, innocently sitting there. He picked one at random, only to find three boxes inside, wrapped in neon holiday paper. He zipped that luggage back up and went for the second one. Lovino had to roll his eyes at the bag filled entirely with videogames. Underneath the American's PSP, there was a tiny plastic baggy with Alfred's toiletries in it. Lovino made a mental note to scold the idiot later about this as he returned that bag to the trunk as well. Finally, he pulled out the third one and was both disgusted and thrilled to see the American's hastily folded clothes inside. After pushing them aside to make sure nothing else important was inside the luggage, he zipped it back up and pulled it out of the trunk with a grunt.

“ _Merda_. What are these things made out of? Rocks?” he grumbled to himself, setting the luggage on the ground as he went to close the trunk. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of this stuff and quickly. Alfred would be back any minute and he didn't want to explain this. Looking around, he spotted another man walking by and quickly approached him. The man paused after he was called to and looked at Lovino, confused.

“Cosa vuoi?” _What do you want?_

“Prendi questo.” _Take this._

“Che cosa? Come mai?” _What? Why?_

Lovino scowled and shoved the luggage at the guy before digging in his pocket for his wallet and handing the guy a few bills. The guy took it and stuffed it in his jacket before taking the handle of the luggage.

“Bello fare affari con voi.” _Nice doing business with you_.

“Yeah, I'm sure it was, _bastardo_.” Lovino grumbled, shooting a glare at the guy as he started away with Alfred's bag. He quickly returned to the car and when Alfred returned with what Lovino was pretty sure _wasn't_ milk, he pretended like nothing had even happened. In fact, when Alfred had said he was missing one of his bags later that night, the one with all his clothes in it, Lovino had pretended like he'd no idea it was gone. Alfred made a call to the airport, asking them to contact him if they got any word on his bag.

“Looks like you're out of clothes.” Lovino noted, once Alfred had returned from making his call. He'd been pretending to read a book, which he closed and set in his lap. “Why don't I take you out and buy you some new ones?”

“Nah, that's alright, Lovi. I'll just wash the outfit I'm wearing.” Alfred shrugged, “I'm only staying for a few days, anyways. It's not a big deal.”

“What are you going to wear when you're washing them, idiot?” Lovino demanded, giving Alfred an incredulous look.

“Nothing, obviously. It's not like I'm going out in public or anything. You have a washing machine here, don't you?” Lovino swallowed, his face heating up from the idea of Alfred walking around his house naked. He really wouldn't mi-

Wait! No! Lovino shook that thought out of his mind. He had a plan and couldn't get distracted by such things. Instead, he threw the book at Alfred's head, hitting his mark with precision.

“ _Che cazzo_?! You're not wandering around my house, unclothed!”

“Come on, Lovi! We're all friends here!”

* * *

This whole thing was a bust.

Lovino really couldn't comprehend how hard it would be for him to ruin Alfred's clothes when he started this stupid day trip, but he knew now. It was beyond difficult and Lovino was about ready to snap.

Really, he'd tried everything. Dropping gelato on him, tripping him into mud, painting, playing with a bunch of snot nosed little kids. Nothing seemed to work. Lovino was just about out of money with all the nonsense they'd been doing all day and the American was totally oblivious. He was having the time of his life without the slightest inkling of Lovino's ingenious plan.

He was just about to give up when he saw it. The perfect set up. A fountain sitting innocently in the middle of the path, having no idea the purpose it was destined for in Lovino's great plan. The Italian let a sinister smile build on his face. Alfred was currently distracted by a cute puppy and Lovino took the opportunity to turn to a random by-passer. Money was exchanged and the guy nodded before walking off. Certain that this plan was foolproof, Lovino returned to Alfred

“Hey.” Lovino nudged the American to get his attention. “I'm tired from walking around all day. Why don't we go sit over there?” He pointed to the fountain across the way. Alfred agreed and gave the dog and its owner a quick goodbye before linking arms with Lovino and taking him over to sit on the fountain edge. They talked for a few moments when Lovino spotted the random man from before. He was casually moving towards them and Alfred was totally unaware.

Just as he came upon them, the guy knocked into Alfred, sending him spiralling backwards. For a fraction of a second, Lovino was filled with joy. Finally he'd succeeded. Alfred's clothes would be ruined and he'd be forced to let the Italian buy him some new ones. Lovino was clearly a genius.

Then, he felt the hand on the back of his shirt and everything was lost.

The both of them landed in the water with a splash, drawing the attention of several others in the process. The guy Lovino had hired was off before he could be associated with the damage, having done his part. Really, he'd done his job perfectly. It wasn't that guy's fault that Alfred was a _total_ and _complete idiot._

Lovino let his frustration out with a few choice words, laying a few hits on Alfred's shoulder in complete annoyance. They had no effect on him, really, but Alfred still offered a few apologies, none the less. A kind mother happened to be carrying a towel with her and offered it to the drenched young men. Alfred accepted it with a grateful smile before putting it over Lovino's head and pulling the Italian out of the fountain. Having run out of things to say, Lovino just puffed out his cheeks and stood there silently as Alfred dried out his hair.

“My clothes are ruined because of you, _bastardo,_ ” Lovino said, huffily. Alfred looked down at himself and Lovino couldn't help but follow his line of sight. The previously pitiful shirt, now that it was soaked, hugged Alfred's body rather nicely. Well defined abs were barely hidden beneath that flimsy cloth and Lovino would be lying if he said he didn't want to touch them. Sculpted art like that was meant to be put on display, not hidden behind a joke of a shirt. A quick survey probably would have showed most of the others nearby agreeing with him. Well, if there was one good thing that came out of this, it was that.

“Yeah… Mine, too. This was my last outfit, too. I guess I kinda gotta take you up on your offer, now.” Alfred finished drying up Lovino's hair and placed the towel over his shoulder's.

Lovino frowned, confused. “My offer?”

“Yeah. You offered to take me shopping earlier? If it's still on the table, that it.” Lovino couldn't help the victorious smirk from painting his face. Even with this totally unexpected disaster, his plan had been a total success. This was going to be Alfred's best holiday, ever.

“Of course it is.” Lovino let Alfred link their arms together, barely containing his pride in a job well done. “And you don't even have to worry about paying me back! Consider it a gift.”

 


End file.
